


Skates

by RedBlackandBold



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pure unadultered teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackandBold/pseuds/RedBlackandBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charlie, this is stupid."</p>
<p>In a rare moment of past-time, Charlie teaches Meyer something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skates

"Charlie, this is stupid," Meyer said, pulling his hands out of Charlie’s to cross his arms in annoyance. Almost immediately, he slipped and stumbled, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to find balance — which, of course, came in the form of Charlie’s steady grasp.

"You didn’t say that when I mentioned it earlier," he replied, tugging his precariously upright partner further onto the perfectly frozen pond. Central Park’s pond wasn’t as crowded as it could be, a fact which Charlie was grateful for. He wasn’t sure what the two of them being seen ice-skating would do to their reputations, but it couldn’t be anything good, and AR would probably kill them for it. At the thought of his superior, Charlie glanced about the park, expecting to see him lurking within the crowds, poised to reprimand them at any given moment. He was only met with undisturbed blankets of snow over the park and glistening icicles hanging off of the tall, bare trees, left over from the snowfall the night before. The entire scene was washed in the dull, white sunlight that only came from heavy winter cloud cover, ad Charlie found himself impressed with the unique kind of beauty that could only be found in Central Park. 

Meyer, however, was not impressed. In fact, the only thing he really cared about right now was staying on his feet without the support (and all-too-familiar wolfish smirk) of his partner. Even with the surprisingly taxing task taking most of his concentration, he found he still had some thought left for a bit of banter. “No, you didn’t mention it,” he replied, “and neglected to say anything until you were practically dragging me into the park.” 

"It was worth it, though, wasn’t it?" Charlie grinned and tugged on Meyer’s arms, prompting him to skate (well, slip) a little faster. He laughed when Meyer almost fell flat on his face, barely catching himself on Charlie’s arms. "Admit it, he teased, "you’re enjoying yourself."

"You and I have two very different ideas of enjoying oneself," he quipped. But he was smiling as he eased up and straightened his hat, and Charlie returned the smile as Meyer finally got the hang of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, cross posting from my Boardwalk blog on Tumblr. Coincidentally, my personal tumblr's url is iceskatingmobsters (nah jk I wrote this as an excuse for the url but this fandom needs more fluff so there).


End file.
